Let Me Stay
by BloodyIris16
Summary: A short songfic about Ed and Noa mention of Winry,but mostly Ed and Noa.Noa is from the movie just so you know.And if you have seen it you would know about her power to see into one's heart.Song:Hurt by Cristina Aguilera


Disclaimer:Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me neither does the song-Hurt by Cristina Aguilera.Just to let you know the song has nothing to do with the title,though you probably know that.Enjoy.

"Will you let me stay?"Her voice asked for the millionth time since the day the escaped from her soft lips.He had tried everything to get rind of them.He had been cold to her,pushed her away.Al was confused about his actions and so was she.Noa.No one had ever gotten to him the way she had,spoken to him like she did,not even Winry.There were many times he believed that he loved her until he came to this world and met Noa, a gypsy feared by everyone.She knew everything about him with just one touch for her hand.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

He knew that he had hurt her and badly too.She was only trying to help and this is how he repayed her.A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts.His breathe caught in his throat when he heard her voice,full of worry and concern.  
"Edward?Alphonse and I are about to eat,will you join us?"Noa asked.He could hear the hurt in her voice.Still he said nothing. "I'll leave your food by the door for whenever you wish to eat." and with that she walked away after placing the food by the door.She already knew his answer it seemed.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

"So?"I could hear Al's concerned voice question Noa.This happened every day,it had even become a routine of sorts.  
"He wouldn't answer the door again, so I left him his food...like always,"came her soft reply.I could still the hurt in them and it pained me to know I was the cause.  
"I see."

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
_  
Later that night he had some how snucked his way into Noa's room without waking her up.He had fought and he had lost.So many times he tried convincing himself that he loved Winry but failed miserably.So many times had he denied that he did not lust after her or desired to touch her hair or her body.  
"Edward?Is everything okay?"she asked with concern.He did not mean to wake her up,but it did not matter any more,nothing did.  
"I'm sorry,"that was the only thing I could say right now, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

I could not take it any more,as I fell to my knees I began to cry.  
"I'm sorry Noa,I'm really sorry."  
"There is nothing to be sorry for Ed,"she whispered as she put her arms around me.I pulled her even closer,resting my head on her stomach,just letting my tears fall. "Will you let me stay,here with you?Will you let my heart love you?"  
"Yes...as long as you let me love you too?"I love her.I loved her from the first day we met,that's way I saved her,let her live with Alphonse and me.And that's why I returned to this world,for her.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

"I love you Ed,"she was crying again,but this time they were happy ones.My only reply was pulling her down and kiss her soft lips.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

I can't turn back time,but what I can do is move forward.And with Noa by my side,I know that everything will be alright.


End file.
